


Camp Camp Fics

by Olithegreat



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: It's not gonna be good, Mates this show is my new will to live, Other, There's definitely gonna be some OOC stuffs, This is just whenever I think of stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olithegreat/pseuds/Olithegreat
Summary: A bunch of Camp Camp fics put into one thing for my convenience.





	Camp Camp Fics

Preston was excited when this idea was brought up; a full day of acting like parents for platypus eggs sounded fun to him. When he was partnered with Nurf he only had the slightest bit of worry, but that was because he had no idea what he was in for.  
He found himself walking around camp with his hair covering his black eye, trying to avoid Nurf at all costs. While cautiously circling the camp, he came across Max, Nikki, Neil, and Space Kid. He looked at them, wondering if he should go over and ask for help. By the time he decided against it, Max had already noticed him.  
"Hey, asshole, whatcha lookin' at?" he asked, hoping to get himself stuck in a more interesting predicament than watching people break down over eggs. Preston straightened up pushing his hair over so that it covered half his face.  
"Um–n-nothing." Preston spoke quietly, which was extremely unusual for his loud, attention grabbing self. "I, um, just, uh, was wondering if you guys had some...flour?"  
"Nope!" Nikki said bluntly, not paying attention the fact that Preston was practically shivering.  
"Oh, oh, okay." Preston replied, then scanned around the area. "You...haven't seen Nurf anywhere, have you?"  
"I think he was at the activities field."  
"Well, thank you, I need to go talk to him." Preston turned and began to walk away from the activities field, when Max's snarky voice stopped his plans.  
"Uhm, Preston, the activities field is that way." Preston stopped moving but didn't turn around.  
"I need to stop by the mess hall to see if they have flour." He said through gritted teeth. But Max wouldn't let him off that easy.  
"The mess hall is right next to the activities field. You know what? How about this, since you clearly don't know how to get around camp, I'll help you." before Preston could protest, Max grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the woods.  
"Wow, that was awfully considerate of Max and not at all a plot to get Preston to admit something's wrong with him." Nikki said, staring off into the woods that Max had just dragged Preston into.

After speed walking in silence for about five minutes, Max let go of Preston's arm and turned to the quivering theatre nerd.  
"Spill it." He said, shoving his hands back into his pockets.  
"Spill what?" Max narrowed his eyes at Preston, who immediately backed down. That was strange, Max had never seemed threatening before. "Ok, ok, I was lying." Max didn't respond, he simply raised an eyebrow, asking him to elaborate. "I, um..." Preston looked away from Max. Max's posture seemed seemed to soften, and he stepped closer to Preston.  
"Show me." he said bluntly, but not brutally. Preston turned back towards Max and pulled his hair back to its normal position. Max immediately jumped back at the horrific sight that was Preston's eye.

Imma finish this tomorrow, I'm tired as fuck.


End file.
